closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Curious Pictures Inc.
Background: Curious Pictures (stylized as curious?ictures) was an American animation studio and multi-media company set in New York City and Los Angeles that created and produced television programs, commercials, animation and video games. The company went bankrupt in 2014. But in December 22, 2016, the company was revived. Broadcast Arts 1st Logo (June 1984) 1st Logo (June 1984) Broadcast Arts (1984) Nicknames: "Eerie Testcard", "Malfunctioning Laboratory", "Electronic Tone of Dread" Logo: We fade from black to the color test card. After a few seconds, the color bars becomes the color tubes. The camera pans to the blue neon sign saying: Broadcast Arts with a machine on a table with red sparks coming out of it. Variants: A shorter version can be seen at the end of the Broadcast Arts 1984 Demo Reel. FX/SFX: The camera transitioning to the tubes, the camera panning and the sparks from the machine. Music/Sounds: The 400 Hz tone, which trails off when the camera transitions, along with the sparks. Availability: It is seen on the Broadcast Arts 1984 Demo Reel, which can be seen online. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare. The color bars becoming neon lines, awful music, darkness, and sparks at the end will deal a good blow. 2nd Logo (1990) Logo: TBA. FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on the failed pilot for NBC, The Jackie Bison Show. Scare Factor: Minimal. Curious Pictures 1st Logo (January 7, 1993-December 15, 2001) Logo: Over a white background, we see a red question mark fade in, and after 2.5 seconds, "curious ictures" (a question mark replaces the "P"). After 3 seconds, "curious ictures" fades out. FX/SFX: The fade-in or none. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Only appears on A Little Curious episodes on HBO Family. Also appeared on the short film The Louie n' Louie Show, but this logo was cut when the short was aired (and re-created) forKaBlam! Scare Factor: None; a cute logo to the touch. 2nd Logo (February 14, 1999-2014) . # Left: Logo described below. # Center: "Dot of Smoke" variant. # Right: The still version. # Nicknames: "The Dot", "Dot of Smoke", "City Dot", "Runaway Dot" Logo: On a black background, we see these words written across it: curious?ictures Suddenly, the dot in the "?" morphs into a human-like thing with dots and lines representing its hands, feet, arms, and legs and falls down. It runs towards the right end of the screen. Variants: There were two variations of this logo: * The first one has the "?" dot flying around, spinning in circles, then flying quickly towards the bottom right of the screen, leaving a trail of smoke as it does so. This one has been nicknamed "The Dot of Smoke." * The second one has a still picture of the logo. * On Rush Zone: Guardians Of The Core, the logo plays in reverse. FX/SFX: The dot morphing and running on the "dot" logo, and the dot flying on the "Dot of Smoke" logo. Cheesy Factor: Simple animation for the dot on the "dot" logo, but the "The Dot of Smoke" logo has pretty nice CGI, actually. Music/Sounds: Dot squeaking sounds as the dot falls down and runs. Music/Sounds/Variants: *On the "The Dot of Smoke" logo, there is a loud "WHOOSH" sound. *On later episodes there is a different loud "WHOOSH" sound. *On some shows, the ending theme plays over it. Availability: First sighted on the Cartoon Network show Sheep in the Big City, which is long gone from TV. However, the "dot" logo which appeared on that show was seen on the first episode of Codename: Kids Next Door. The "The Dot of Smoke" logo was seen on most KND episodes, & can be seen on Little Einsteins season 1 & 2 episodes on Disney Junior. The still logo can be sighted on Kids Next Door 2-part episodes. The "Runaway Dot" logo can be currently seen on a few episodes of Season 1 of Team Umizoomi & Currently the Season 2 of Team Umizoomi on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr., but sometimes this logo does not appear on some episodes of the Season 1 of Team Umizoomi itself at all. Scare Factor: None on the common version of this logo (the "Dot" version) and the still shot version of this logo, and low to medium for the "Dot of Smoke" version, because the loud noise and smoke may catch a few off guard. Same as the 2nd logo, 3rd logo and 4th logos date which I did. Fake Logos: 3rd Logo (October 30, 1999-2009, July 21, 2011-March 1, 2013) Nicknames: The Text, The Weird Curious Pictures, Text from Hell, Dancing Graffiti, Stranger Logo After Kate Ashby Logo: on a white background with shapes that change slowy, we pan past a row text. Each text has color: * Text 1: c color is "teal" * Text 2: first u color is "yellow" * Text 3: r color is "red" * Text 4: first I color is "Pink" * Text 5: o color is "orange" * Text 6: 2nd U Color is "pink" * Text 7: 1st S COLOR is "blue" * Text 8: ? color is "purple" * Text 9: 2nd I color is "dark yellow" * Text 10: 2nd c color is "dark teal" * Text 11: t color is "Dark pink" * Text 12: 3rd u color is "gray" * Text 13: r color is "black" (none) * Text 14: e color is "gray" * Text 15: 2ND s color is "white" After this we zoom out, during which I N C Doesn't appears letter-by letter. Then we see the complete text arranged with "c'u'r'i'o'u's''' " on between of "?'i'c't''''''u'r'e'''s". In "'''?'i'c''''''t'u'r''''''e's'", the "?" is purple, the "I" is dark yellow , and " the "c" is dark teal. Then the logos turns black and white while the "'?" turns red a second later Variant: * On a AAAHH!!!!! REAL NIGHTMARE!!!, the "I N C." appeared button to right of "?'i'c't''''''u'r'e's'" since it was seen as the logo. * ''Tori the sleepy head, the logo was orange and says "A curious?ictures productions" * On a Earth, the "curious?ictures" is black instead, the logo onto the credits has a "I N C." on a right. * The still version of a shot (with graffiti still dancing) and the "?" is red, and the logo was black on Heru Shows * The logo was warp speeded up from Birdman is used * This logo was fixed of the object, here they are: ** First C: A blue moon turns into a cookie (so it can turn into a green fish and turn into a "C" is in "teal") ** First U: A pink ring turns into a princess's shoe and turns into a "U" is in "yellow ** R : The orange scribble turns into a marker and turns into a "R" is in red ** I : The cat turns into tuba and turns back into cat (which turns into a dog and turns back into a "I" is in Magenta) ** O : The "red (like in a "R") ring" turns into a purple and turns into a "O" is in "orange" ** 2nd U: The red human (known as the previous logo) jumps down to the bottom and turns into a "U" *** S: The snake turns into a crayon and turns into a "s" is "blue" FX/SFX: Used by Sony Vegas Cheesy Factor/Music/Sounds: Same as The Klasky-Csupo 1st Logo, the text curious moves instead of dancing all the day long Music/Sounds Trivia: * For the reason, the logo was asking use how to get mouth to this logo, of new years, the sound was used of seeing Klasky Csupo Graffiti * This audio was a shown of the reason from the Kate Ashby for example, the logo was used the Klasky Csupo Logo * As the Music/Sounds Variant: * On a What's Going On Shows, the ending theme of the show. * On a Indgo Blue and Friends, the sound was deranged from the end of the show and plays over it|. * On a Dog on cat, is silent * On a The Wild Blueberry, The "Robot" Logo Had sounds instead of the Klasky Csupo 1st Logo, the "Robot" Logo of the 4th Logo as that as the "Dot of Robot" Sound instead, and it also at end there no sounds * On a Birdman, the music is in high-pitched of speeded * On a Heru Show, the ending theme is used * That logo trails off to Greenytoons logo Availability: Comment. It Only Seen on Kate Ashby of season 8 for DVD and VHS (the curently prints of logo seems to use the next logo below), mostly taken from Dog on cat, Also it appeared on Attack Power and John's World, Sometimes the logo can appear on BBC of Thomas in Tales of the World. and it taken from Heru Shows and Cade and Friends. and it's rare. It must appear on Birdman for Days a year, AAAHH!!!!! REAL NIGHTMARE!!!, the still must been founded on Heru Show. It can appear on Orange in the house. On Team Umizoomi, they used the previous logo as the kids for nick jr. It can be founded on CBS & HBO, Heru Show, Mushrooms & Friends, Treehouse and Friends, and Birdman. In a HBO and MTV, it was seen on Ben the BookMan. ''Also seen on The Wild Blueberrys for TeenGreeny, Nickelodeon, CBS, and Syfy. This logo can appear in ''Indgo Blue and Friends for ITV. The still logo in credit can be seen on Tori the sleepy head ''and '' ''for The Greeny Central and MTV. This is no longer available seen on ''What in his head?, because its an supposed to be having a company for international for BBC 2 for a Company for producer. This can appears on The Adventure of Ken ''for Syfy, (the logo wasn't yet as the CBS and BBC). However, This logo appears on ''Rojo and Maroon. ''The Greenytoons split screen of the 2009 of the next logo. '' Scare Factor: Depending on a variant * Normal Variant: Low to medium, the shapes will scare people out * Ending Variant: None to low, the Jelly Jamm Credits can catch people off guard, but the logo is cut will unsetting. * AAAHH!!!!!! REAL NIGHTMARE!!! ''Variant: High to low. the color text and shape will catch some off guard. * ''The Wild Blueberrys Version: Medium to high. The next audio sound may be creepy as the next logo, the shape is jarring and be unsetting too, it's a easy to keep using itself, the shapes scare people out. Those people can be scared of the next logo below. * Credits and Still (The Ending theme Variant): None. 4th Logo (October 8, 1998, December 6, 1999-October 20, 2008, July 13, 2012, November 30, 2012) Nicknames: "The Face", "The Red Super Scary Face", "SSF" Robot, Red Read, ink Red Read. disjointed special feeler after Little Kate Ashby, text from hell 2, What Were They Thinking? Why I Never Seen Past The Credits of Little Kate Ashby Logo: over a static red background, the black ink stain on a red/black gradient background with liquid effect appears by splattering all over the screen. the hand passes by drops magazine clippings of eyes and mouth in red bars onto the liquid background (Witch the eyes cannot wiggle) to make a face (named "Red Read"). Red Read then says the company name the flying text come out from his mouth. The blocks arrange themselves to form the C-P Logo (like before, but refined to match the print logo). During Red Read's Screen Time, there are holes on a liquid background which revealsome of red background that emerge from center and slide off from many different directons. after that, the background and Red Read disappear like a CRT Television turning off, and The "?"in "?ictures" turns red and flashes faintly Trivia: * Strangely, the logo appears on Greenytoons from airings of early Spongebong Hempants "Sea Weed Episode" when editing of A Untiled Hashbrick. It was editing mistake made by Greenytoons and Jungle Network and Nickelodeon when started split-screen credits; normally, Greeny makes custom credits for each of its series and its producers. C-P was the only one at the time that produced multiple Nicktoons, and Nick created a generic one for these shows mentioned Curious and Pictures as producers and included Red Read, but, on the said episode of SpongeBong, Greeny accidentally used the C-P split screen credits for that episode. This was fixed in 2006 and the Untied Hashrick Pictures logo has been seen on the episode ever since, but it's still one of the oddest editing mistakes ever made. * On May 2017 airings of Nick Ashby ''on The Greeny Channel, the logo is shown instead of the A Glever Production logo for the same reason above. It was fixed by the block from the company as Nickelodeon * At the July 2012 Facebook in San Diego, California, the day defore Curious Pictures was relaunched, Steve Oakes mentioned that he found, as claimed, "a bunch of fan mashups" of their production logo, in which he also added that the mashup might have been created in part with how many people explained their experience logo as kids, and how it "scared" them, so he later decided to give the "robot" character a name: Red Read. Red Read was also given arms, legs and more noticeable abity to speak. Actor, musician and professional surfer Greg Cipes (know for voicing Beast Boy Teen Titans (2003)) was originally intended to be in an animated PSA, with Red Read explaining his confusion onto why these mashups exist, and then adding that he is, in fact, not a robot, but rather an ink splat, which is how his name originates. He stars in his own new company, which you can see here. You can see RedRead's PSA here, or the Facebook. It is also worth mentioning that, according to Curious, this logo was not intended be scary. Variants: * On a Video games from the company having a still, slightly bigger logo witch completely skips Red Read. the text was of a letter "curious" (except for the "?", Witch is smaller) are in medium gray , white , and black, the letter "?ictures" are in white , black, and gray and "inc" (like in the 3rd logo) is on the right of "?ictures". the background either black or white * There is a different variant of the logo due to a cheaply animation, There is no static red background (when the black background opens the red/black background with a liquid effect like a door), and Red Read's Eyes Flipped vertically instead of looking up and down. There is Black Background instead of static red background (witch emerge from the same background like before, since Red Read's eyes flip vertically instead being animated to look up/down ways), and the logo blurred and cross the C-P Logo and the Television turning off, and the red liquid background turn off (like standard version , and Red Read stares at text and the viewers and smiles) and the "red square" zooms in the "?ictures" and the "?" turns red, and there is a women eye at the begging or no women eye, and the Red Read was also creepy. On a studios,this logo was a 16:9 fullscreen like before, the hand passes by and drops magazine clippings of the mouth and eyes (Red Read's eyes was taken from MTV Films), and after quack quack sound, this logo flies away on the right of the screen like the 2nd logo, and the boing is not heard. The logo transition of the credit of the movies. * On the Prop version, we see red read had Splaat's eyes instead of his eyes. At the end of the studio, the hand drops drops magazine clippings of Red Read appears on bottom to the logo * On a ''Little Kate Ashby Goes to Wild!, Little Kate Ashby Movie, Soar 3D, and Red Shoes 3D, the logo is Saturation and Contrasted having 90 color scheme (sense is Stella Girl version) warp-speeded up since the duck started quacking twice speed (like Alternate Version) * On a Geo's World, Red Read's Eyes was dilated by the dark * On a Stella Girl, a logo is very bright, the "?" is orange instead of red * On A Kate Ashby, the mouth zooms in out quick from Red Read, and Red Read blinks and The "?" is blue at "?ictures" instead of red * On The Greeny Channel, the ink splattering is omitted, and the rest of the logo is in warp speed FX/SFX: 2D Animation Music/Sounds: Same as The Klasky-Csupo 2nd Logo Music/Sounds Variant: * The warped on C-P Films, the audio is in warp speed (mostly like PAL television or media due to speed up) * On the early lot of episodes of Little Kate Ashby, the logo theme is low pitched?. * On a still video games variants, it's silent * On a Stella Girl's Version, the boing is not heard * On a Kate Ashby's Version, The end theme of the show for short plays over it (the singing and rock chord trails off, and plays a jingle) During Red Read's Screen Time, there is a echo sounds after quack quack, boing sound effects echo from "?ictures" from the reason above or bellow for Greenytoons Logo, and in the "curious" is quack quack * On a movie film, the quack quack sound is warped speeded up * The "boing" was trailed off to Greenytoons Logo Cheesy Factor: The ink splatter is a cheap chroma-key effect, Red Read looks unnecessarily creepy and his mouth and eye movements are very choppy, and we hear random sound effects again. The alternate variant is even more cheaply animated (one example of this is Red Read's eyes zooming in instead of being dropped by the hand, which also happens in the original variant but is less apparent), and why does Red Read stare at the viewer and smile? It's very unnerving. Availability: Fairly common. It can be found on episodes such as those of later Kate Ashby seasons (not counting season 8; they used the previous logo, though current prints of these episodes have this logo) starting in 1999, Little Kate Ashby, The Wild Blueberrys, As been asked by Ginger, Geo's World, ''and Stella Girl, all of which are currently airing on TeenGreeny's The Greeny Channel; it is also shown in place of the previous logo on airings with split-screen credits. Debuted on the rather obscure cartoon ''The Wacky Adventures of Burger King. This logo was used on C-P films from The Little Kate Ashby Movie ''to ''Frat ESMA Movie (which used this logo at the end; not counting'' Little Kate Ashby goes to Wild!, ''Soar 3D, and Red Shoes 3D, which used the next logo below). It's also at the company's website too, and can be found on the main page when first being browsed. The alternate variant only appears at the end of The Wild Blueberrys Movie. The still variant appears on Little Kate Ashby Pantries: The Movie ''for PSX, it was a (both white background version (Like in a 1st and 3rd logo)) taken from ''Team Umizoomi: Small Ransom ''for PS2 and GC. in the PS2, and GC (black background version (like in a 2nd logo)) it was seen on ''Little Kate Ashby: Royal Steps, Stella Girl: The Beachball Matt, and Codename KND for PS2 and GC for Video Games. amog others. The alternate version is reappears on Emi Movie ESMA Movie, However, the studios is reopening. Recently appeared on Ssycob Freckles. ''This logo appears on ''Little Kate Ashby-''spin up ''Little Kate Ashby-Preschool. This did not appear on Curious Pictures's company, and Where is Harry?, because it was a company of interstitials as opposed to a company Scare Factor: Depending on a logo variant: * Standard Version: depending how you thinking about Red Read, it can range from low to nightmare. Red Read's face looks like something that came right out of a child's nightmare, the ink splatter is sudden and jarring, and the entire thing has a random and disjointed feel to it. Children will probably gain nightmares from this, though others can find it funny or annoying. Nonetheless, it's one of the most infamous children's logos ever made, and is very popular among and outside the logo community due to its "scary" status. * Alternate Version: Medium to nightmare; Do to the bonus of Red Read Smiling can be unsetting. the credits cannot help, none a less, it must been seen credits as scary special, It can be decreased to medium for those who expected this (although it would be unlikely expected due to only appearing once and only once). * Still Varaint: None, as it skips Red Read Altogether. 5th Logo (June 13, 2003, October 20, 2008) (June 1, 2018) (Eric Animations: The First Ultimate Epic Movie Only) Nicknames: "The rooster, "Crazy Rooster", Pasil Curious Pictures Logo: on a green skyline, a rooster standing on a building on left or the center. as the sun shines, and rooster wakes up and open it's eyes (Taken From MTV Films Again). rooster then crows and C-P Logo flying out from screaming rooster, if the rooster finish screaming, it nearly disappears, The C-P Logo was grungier FX/SFX: Used by Sony Vegas Variant: The logos comes in 2 formats, A 4:3 fullscreen version and a 2.35:1 scope version. Music/Sounds/Availability: Same as the Klasky-Csupo Rooster Logo , Mostly rare. Taken from Frat for Esma and Bedroom movie (both start start and end). However, the logo appears on Kate Ashby Goes to Wild! ''(both start and end again, sometimes) however........ Scare Factor: Low to medium. the scary logo will be unsettling of the eyes from the 4th Logo from Robot and will be unsetting, the fly blocks will catch a few off guard, However.... 6th Logo (December 22, 2016- ) Nicknames: Red Read is Back, The SSF II, The Face II,The Red Super Scary Face II, Red Read is Coming Back! Super Cheesy Face, the return of SSF Logo: on a white background, we see a Curious Pictures Logo is Grungy from rooster logo, Suddenly, Red Read Comes and pushes the Logo FX/SFX: Red Read Pushing the logo. Cheesy Factor: the logo looks cheeper looking then the 4th logo, but the international is cheap Music/Sounds: Same as 4th Logo, The BANK Sound is heard, and the glass crashing Availability: Current. Can been seen on a the new company, ''Robot Red Read. It is unknown if this logo will replace original SSF. Scare Factor: Like the 4th logo, it can range from medium to nightmare. the cartoon sound effects will also get to some, and Red Read Coming and Staring at the lot of viewers and people will be unsetting too, If You scared of the 4th Logo, You will be scared of Red Read. Is nice to have him back Category:Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:SCRYNESS OVELOD Category:Nightmare Logos Category:1990s production logos Category:Logos from 1996 Category:2000s production logos Category:Taken From Little Kate Ashby Category:Greenytoons Logos Category:MTV Logos